To Catch a Thief
by carlycarter
Summary: ClaireAlexStevieDave story, a story or friendship for Stevie and Claire, beginning with mysterious theft of some cattle from Drovers Run, and bringing up a secret from the past rodeo days. Title shamelessly stolen from Ep title.
1. Chapter 1

-1Claire angrily slammed down the phone after speaking with the police. She had given the details of the 100 head of cattle than had been stolen right from under her nose. She was infuriated, not only that someone had stolen from her, but that it had been right at a time she was counting on a sale. And it didn't sound like the police held much hope for finding the culprit.

"Don't let it get to you so much." Alex tried to calm her as he played with Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Don't let it get to me? Someone stole my cattle! Do you know how much they were worth!?" Claire asked him.

"Don't worry about the money Claire. You know I'll look after you and Charlotte."

"I'm not a charity case. And Charlotte and I can look after ourselves!" Claire insisted as she took the girl from Alex arms.

"I'm just trying to help. And since we're engaged now I think its ok for you to let me help. " Alex insisted

"I don't need your financial assistance Alex, I just need my cattle back. And for the thief to pay. "

"I sure wouldn't want to be in their shoes when you catch up with them." Alex mumbled under his breath.

Stevie spent the day in the far north paddock mustering the sheep in for shearing. It was a big job on her own, but she knew it was wise to stay our of Claire's way when she was in a mood like this. She'd rather muster a thousand sheep on her own than deal with the wrath of Claire McLeod. Halfway across the northern field she smiled as she noticed Dave's 4WD approaching. He drove towards her herd of sheep, and they scattered.

"Dave you've scared my sheep away, it took me all morning to get them moving." Stevie complained as the sheep wandered in all directions.

"Two's company. Who needs a hundred sheep anyway?" Dave asked her, grinning.

"Claire needs them. In the shearing sheds. By tomorrow." Stevie insisted, and did her best to sound annoyed. It was hard when he was smiling at her like that.

"I'll help you. Dave to the rescue. Always ready and willing to rescue a damsel in distress." Dave offered.

"You can't ride." She reminded him.

"I can ride!" He protested. "Just not so fast. And anyway, I'll learn. If it would please you." He offered, thinking he'd do anything if it would please her.

"I don't have time for you today, Claire is going to kill me. She's already in a foul mood about the cattle." Stevie told him.

"Yes I heard about that. Who would do such a thing?" Dave wondered aloud.

Stevie shrugged. "Who knows? Now please, I have to gather my sheep."

"_Leave them alone, and they will come home_. It worked for 'Little Bo Peep'."

"Well Little Bo Peep wasn't working for Claire McLeod."

"You worry too much." Dave declared.

"My job is important to me." She responded. _Not my job, my home. _

"Don't stress. It's not like Claire can fire you. Not now that Tess has taken off to Argentina with Nick." Dave reminded her. At the mention of Tess the conversation stopped.

Stevie wondered to herself if Dave was truly over Tess. They seemed to have broken up roughly the time Stevie showed up at Drovers Run. And two months later Tess had left to elope with Nick in South America.

"Come on, lets go for a drive, the sheep will still be here after lunch." Dave tried to convince her.

Finally he wore her down and she agreed to have lunch with him, returning hours later to collect the sheep. It was dark by the time Stevie finally arrived back at Drovers with the sheep.

"Where have you been? We were about to send out a search party!" Claire yelled. She was angry, but also concerned for her friend.

"Sorry, but it did take a little while on my own." Stevie tried to turn the tables and make Claire feel guilty for sending her alone to muster the sheep.

"Really?" Alex spoke up. " I saw Dave's ute driving away. I guess you were a little distracted Stevie?" Alex meant as a joke, but Claire hit him none the less.

Claire was growing tired of the constant arguing between Alex and Stevie. It seemed Alex and Stevie had always got on so well. Until recently. It reminded Claire of the early days with Stevie and Tess. Claire hated being put in the middle between two people she cared about who just couldn't seem to get along. She wondered if it had been a mistake offering Stevie a job here. It really didn't seem to be working out. Was Stevie deliberately trying to antagonise everyone, or were Alex and Tess just being ridiculous.

"The police are here, they want to talk to you." Claire told Stevie, changing the subject.

"I have no useful information." Stevie replied, looking down to the ground nervously.

"You were home alone on the night the cattle were stolen." Alex reminded her.

"Yes I was, that isn't a crime." She replied coldly.

"You didn't hear or see anything?" Alex asked.

"No." She replied.

"The cattle were yarded right next to the shearers quarters where you live, and you heard nothing?" Alex continued with his questioning.

"Are you deaf Alex? That's what she said." Claire cut in.

At that moment the conversation was interrupted as the police officer came outside.

"Stephanie Hall?" The officer asked.

"Stevie." She corrected him.

"Miss Hall, I have a witness who states a woman of your description renting a cattle truck last night, would you like to make a comment on that?" The police officer asked her.

"No." She answered.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come to the station to answer a few questions." The officer replied.

"Officer this is ridiculous. I need you to find my cattle not harass my staff!" Claire exclaimed

"Don't make this harder, Miss McLeod." The officer stated as he led Stevie to the police car and drove her to the station.

Alex and Claire followed behind in the Drovers ute.

"What are you trying to say Alex?" Claire asked him.

"Well it sounds a bit suspicious Claire, that's all I'm saying." Alex replied

"Alex, we're talking about Stevie! She wouldn't steal from me." Claire said firmly.

"No one else was home, and why didn't she come to the pub with us last night? She always comes to the pub. And she didn't hear anything? Anything at all? Whoever did it obviously knew we weren't home, knew where the cattle were….."

"Shut up now Alex or you'll be walking home." Claire told him.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." He told her.

"Stevie wouldn't do it. " Claire repeated.

"Claire, you don't know the kind of life she's been living before she came to Drovers. I've seen her steal before."

"Steal what?" Claire asked

"It doesn't matter what, point is, you don't know everything about her."

"Steal what?" Claire repeated her question.

"A packet of chips." Alex answered remembering that day as teenagers at the rodeo. They were starving, and had no money, and she stole some chips for them both. "But it was a real big packet of chips." He added quickly.

"100 head of cattle is a bit different from stealing a packet of chips. Once I stole a stamp. Does that make me a cattle thief? And Stevie wouldn't steal from me." _Besides, I know who it was_. Claire thought to herself.

"Claire, just think about it, she's been talking non stop about Rose, and saving money for her. What about the time that fuel went missing? That was suspicious remember?" Alex continued on with his reasoning.

"Yes Alex, that time the fuel went missing and Tess accused Stevie, and she was innocent!" Claire finished.

Claire protested Stevie's innocence all the way to the police station. She held unswervingly to her claim that Stevie was innocent, and demanded the police officers spend their time finding the real thief. Never for a moment did she entertain the possibility that Stevie was guilty. Not until that moment the police officer told her that Steve had confessed.

Alex gave her an "I told you so" look as Claire sat down to ponder the possibilities.

"But why?" Claire asked herself. "They made her confess. They bullied her into it. Let me talk to her."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The police officer explained. "But Miss Hall has given us the location of the cattle. You should expect them returned by tomorrow night."

Suddenly the cattle seemed not to matter. The injustice of being betrayed by a friend outweighed any anxiety over stolen livestock.

"You'll need to sign some paperwork Miss McLeod." The police told her.

"No I need to speak to her." Claire insisted.

"Claire, sign the papers and lets all go home." Alex ordered her.

"Alex, she could go to jail." Claire reminded him.

"That's what happens when you break the law." Alex replied coldly.

"I want to drop the charges." Claire announced. Even if Stevie was guilty, which was hard to believe, Claire didn't want her to go to jail. There must be a reason behind all this madness.

"It's too late, the report has been filed." The officer replied. "Now please sign the paperwork."

"What will happen to Stevie?" Claire asked.

"We will take a formal statement, and then she will be released until a court hearing." He replied.

"We'll get a good lawyer Claire." Alex offered, beginning to realise that Claire would stick by her friend no matter if she is a cattle thief. 

Claire signed the papers.

"Wanna wait for Stevie?" Alex asked.

"Yes of course I wanna wait." Claire replied abruptly. She was conflicted between waiting to find out the answers or waiting because she was concerned for her friend. None the less they waited.

Stevie was surprised to find Claire and Alex waiting for her at police station. She figured they would have left her for dead and threw her possessions out onto the street. Then she would have called Dave on the off chance that he hadn't heard the news of her guilt, and asked him to collect her. Instead, Claire and Alex stood there. Alex looked pretty angry, but also smug. Claire looked something else. Confused mostly. Claire grabbed her by the hand and led her to the car.

"Claire, I can explain." Stevie began nervously.

Claire looked over to Alex, then back to Stevie. "We'll talk at home" Claire silenced her friend. "Alone."


	2. Chapter 2

-1The trio arrived home in silence. Jodi, who had been babysitting Charlotte, raced out to greet them "What's going on? Is everything sorted out? What did I miss? Where have you guys been?" Jodi asked without giving anyone opportunity to answer.

"Everything is fine. Thankyou for babysitting. Better get an early night Jodi, shearing in the morning." Claire spoke sternly.

"But tell me what is going on…"Jodi asked, not willing to leave the house until she had heard every last piece of information.

"Good night Jodi" Claire said firmly. And Jodi had enough sense to realise Claire meant business. Jodi headed to the shearers quarters without protest, realising that something serious was going on.

Claire then turned to Alex, "Thanks for driving us home Alex."

"Well I better stick around." He said, sitting himself down on the chair.

"This is Drovers business." Claire told him. And he got the underlying message. _This is not YOUR business._

Clearly unhappy, he left. "Yeah fine, call me when it suits you." He mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door behind him.

"Alex don't be like that!" Claire called out, not wanting to upset him, only wanting some peace and quiet to talk with Stevie. Why did Alex have to behave like a spoiled child, demanding her attention all the time?

Stevie had not spoken one word since leaving the police station.

"I'm going to check on Charlotte, Make some tea." Claire said this in a more gentle tone than the tone she had used with Jodi or Alex, even though she realised it was Stevie she had good reason to be angry with.

Stevie obeyed her instantly, putting the kettle on and preparing tea. Moments later Claire came downstairs and sat at the table opposite Stevie.

Claire looked at her friend straight in the eyes "Well?" She asked, waiting for some explanation which she felt she deserved. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Claire was trying to be patient, but it was not an easy thing for her at the best of times.

Stevie made no reply. She looked down to her cup of tea wishing she could somehow find the words to explain the situation, Wishing that Claire had given up and left her for dead, at least she wouldn't be here struggling to try and explain herself. Stevie decided she would rather face a firing squad than the questioning look in Claire's eyes.

"Did you steal my cattle?" Claire tried a different approach, asking a simple, direct question.

"It's a bit complicated…" Stevie muttered.

"If you stole the cattle that's one thing." Claire spoke. "Maybe we can sort it out. But if you lie to me, that's something else. I want to hear the truth. Now." Claire continued, her words becoming firmer as she spoke. Claire thought back to that time just after Jack had died and her workers had been stealing fuel. She knew exactly how to handle the situation. She fired them instantly. But this was different. This time it wasn't just a worker, but her best friend. And this time she wasn't so certain of what was the right thing to do.

Stevie was uncertain how to respond. She hadn't expected anything beyond being thrown off Drovers Run. She hadn't expected to face Claire's questions, or the disappointment in her eyes. She hadn't expected that she would need to formulate an explanation, hadn't expected that anyone would be interested.

"Guess I thought we were friends." Claire said finally, sadly, feeling frustrated that not only did she defend Stevie to Alex, but that she was sitting here now, giving her the chance to explain herself, and Stevie didn't even have the decency to answer a simple question. What kind of friendship did they really have if Stevie couldn't even answer one question honestly?

"We were… I mean we _are_…" Stevie stammered, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

And in that moment Claire saw something beyond tears in her friends eyes. Something that told her Stevie wasn't a cattle thief. There had to be something else going on. Some reason. Some justification. Something. Anything that would mean her best friend hadn't betrayed her. Claire just wanted to shake the truth out of her, but at the same time she fought off a sentimental impulse to hug the girl.

The moment was interrupted as Jodi burst into the house. "The roof in the shearers quarters is leaking again!" Jodi complained. "If I sleep down there I might drown. And no one would even save me because you two are busy with your midnight party that I'm not invited to!" Jodi went on talking.

"Alright." Claire said wearily, "You guys better sleep in the house tonight." Claire conceded. Claire figured Jodi might be exaggerating about the impending flood in the shearers quarters, but she hadn't the strength to argue about it. She was getting nowhere fast with Stevie, and maybe they would all feel better in the morning.

Stevie looked puzzled, opening her mouth to say something but Claire silenced her, looking to Jodi, not wanting Jodi to hear about the cattle just yet.

"Well, come on then." Claire grabbed Stevie by the hand dragging her up the stairs "You can sleep in Tess' room, Jodi can sleep in the spare room."

At the top of the stairs Stevie said quietly "Do you want me to leave?" Not caring anymore if Jodi heard or not. Jodi seemed to be the least of her problems at the moment. 

"Why would Claire want you to leave?" Jodi asked, curious and concerned.

"I'm not going to kick you out in the middle of the night in the middle of the storm." Claire answered, when what she really wanted to say was _"No! Of course I don't want you to leave, you're my friend." _

"If you want me to go, I'll go." Stevie offered, not really wanting to stick around. Not wanting to see Claire look at her with so much disappointment in her eyes. Stevie tried to make it sound as though she didn't care one way or the other if Claire kicked her out. She tried to tell herself she didn't care. Drovers Run and Claire meant nothing to her. That way it wouldn't hurt so much to lose them. 

"What I want is for the two of you to shut up and go to sleep, big day of shearing tomorrow." Claire said seriously, as she pushed Stevie inside to Tess room and shut the door behind her. Claire then headed off to her own bed, her mind trying to make sense of what was going on, while Jodi stood in the hallway stunned. 

Claire knew that Stevie was keeping something from her, that much she was sure of. Stevie had supposedly confessed to the police, but still offered no explanation or excuse to Claire. Claire refused to believe it. It was crazy. Stevie wouldn't have stolen from her. Not after everything Claire had done for her. And at the end of the day, Claire simply wouldn't let herself believe that Stevie had betrayed her, because she didn't want to lose her best friend. Claire couldn't help but remember back the to last time she had seen Stevie years ago at the rodeo. She often thought that she should have acted somehow differently that day, and maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe Stevie wouldn't have disappeared and maybe they wouldn't have lost so many precious years. She was determined not to let go of the friendship so easily this time. 

Besides, she needed a good leading station hand with Becky and Tess gone. _Yes, that's it_ Claire tried to justify it in her mind, _it's a business deal. Nothing sentimental about it_. Good business sense to keep Stevie around. Nothing to do with the fact that Claire would miss her terribly if she wasn't here. Claire nodded, pleased with herself. But then she could almost hear Alex voice in her head '_How is it good sense to keep a thief and a liar around?_' The voice scolded her. Claire put her head under the pillow trying to drum out the events of the day and fell into a restless sleep.

Stevie sat confused. She had expected anger at her confession. She could have dealt with that. What she wasn't prepared to deal with was forgiveness, kindness, and second chances. 

After hours of no sleep Stevie heard the faint noise of a baby crying. _It's Charlotte_, she told herself. But deep inside her heart she heard the cry of Rose. And she was compelled to get out of bed and seek out the crying child. She quietly entered the nursery and picked up the little girl. Stevie tried not to have too much to do with Charlotte. It reminded her so much of Rose. And right now Charlotte was just at the age that Rose had been when Stevie had been forced to give her up. Stevie stood rocking the little girl back and forth and the child fell asleep. She looked down and saw little blond Charlotte in her arms, but she closed her eyes and in her arms was little Rosie.

Stevie stood so peacefully enjoying this moment with the little girl, that she hadn't heard the door open, or Alex enter into the nursery.

"What are you doing with her?" Alex whispered as not to disturb the sleeping baby. He reached for the child. In her mind it took Stevie back to that moment she had handed Rose over to Michelle. Handed her over for the last time and not ever held her again.

"She was crying." Stevie tried to explain, realising that any explanation wouldn't satisfy him, and recognising that look in his eyes. That same look she had seem a hundred times before when people looked at her and Rose. That look that said '_you're not good enough for that child.'_ As she reluctantly let Alex take the child from her arms, she wanted to scream "_No no no, give her back to me!" _and over and over again she silently reminded herself "_It's Charlotte, It's Charlotte, It's Charlotte, It's not Rose." _

"What are you doing creeping around the nursery in the middle of the night?" Alex demanded to know as he held Charlotte protectively close to him.

Realising that no answer would satisfy him, she didn't bother trying. "What are _YOU_ doing creeping around the nursery in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Someone has to protect Claire and Charlotte. You never know what kind of strange people might be hanging around."

"Yeah well I was just leaving." Stevie told him, waiting for him to step aside and let her exit. But he stood blocking the doorway.

"What's your problem with me Alex?" She asked.

"Problem? Why should I have a problem with someone who steals cattle from her employer, lies about it, and creeps around little kids in the middle of the night?" He asked as he stood aside from the doorway placing the sleeping baby into her crib. "Are you going to sell Charlotte at the cattle sale too? Might get a good price." Alex finished, feeling quite proud of himself for his comment.

Stevie shook her head sadly, realising that somewhere along the way, Alex had turned on her completely. And it wasn't over the stupid cattle. Once, long ago, they had been mates. And now he looked at her with nothing but contempt. Even before the cattle went missing. All she wanted to know was what she'd done do him. With one final glance at him, and at the baby that he feared for, she turned and headed quickly out of the house.

As she crept down the stairs and out into the night, she could still see his accusing eyes before her. They eyes of a friend she had once trusted, and who had once trusted her. Claire's eyes haunted her too, that look of frustration, of disappointment, and those sad defeated words "_I thought we were friends_". And as she ran through the rain towards the main road, Stevie could still feel that soft sweet touch of a sleeping child in her arms, and she reminded herself of the reason she was doing all of this. _For Rose. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1Dave Brewer drove silently along the Gungellan Road. He hated calls like this in the middle of the night, but it was part of his job. He had successfully saved an injured bull at Killarney, and made quite a good impression on Harry Ryan. So it was well worth getting out of his warm bed at this hour. That was even before her saw her walking along the road.

He pulled over along side her but she kept walking. "Hey Stevie, What the hell are you doing?"

She stopped and looked to him for a moment, opened her mouth to say something. He couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that stained her face. But she quickly turned her head away and kept walking. 

"Hey, get in I'll drive you home." He offered.

She continued to ignore him. He stopped the car to get out and talk to her, despite the rain falling.

"What's up?" He asked.

But she had no answer for him.

"Come on just get in the car." He told her gently putting his arm around her. 

She looked up at him. "No. I won't go back there." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"To Drovers?" He asked, confused.

She nodded.

He wasn't going to argue about it in the middle of the night in the middle of the road in the middle of a rain storm. "Ok. So get in, come home with me." He gently led her by the hand and she hesitantly followed behind him.

When they arrived home he sat down beside her, drying themselves by the fireplace. He waited patiently for her to open up to him about whatever had driven her to be walking along the roadside in the early hours of the morning. But she didn't volunteer any information.

"Maybe I should go." She said finally, to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe you should stay." He suggested quickly, putting his arm around her. 

"Maybe I'm no good for you Dave.' She said pushing his arm away but looking up into his eyes.

"Maybe I can be the judge of that." He answered, not breaking eye contact with her. 

Looking into his eyes, she sensed his desire, and for a moment everything else drifted away, and she let herself be swept along. She leaned forward and kissed him eagerly. He pulled away almost instantly as a thought struck him.

"You don't want me." She stated flatly.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." He responded stroking her hair "Which, believe me, its not the same thing." He insisted.

She smiled and lay back against him, falling asleep as he gently stroked her hair.

The next morning Claire woke early to find Alex preparing breakfast at Drovers Run. Despite their argument the previous evening, the sight before her made her smile. She kissed him good morning and sat down "What's all this?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd come over early and cook you breakfast."

"I could get used to this." She announced

"And I wanted to apologise." Alex finished.

Claire thought about saying "Good, so you should apologise" then she felt a stab of guilt and thought of saying "I'm sorry too" Instead she decided the safest option was to say "Let's not discuss that Mr Ryan" as she forgot all about her breakfast and found herself in his arms.

"Ok, if you insist" He replied as he began kissing her neck. They were interrupted as Jodi made her way down to breakfast.

"Do you guys have to do that in the kitchen?" She asked.

Claire pulled away, slightly embarrassed

"Get used to it Jodi." Alex told her. Jodi rolled her eyes and the three sat for breakfast.

"Hey the police called this morning. You'll never guess where your cattle turned up………" Alex announced, changing the subject.

Claire groaned, she didn't want to talk about the cattle. She never wanted to talk about the cattle again, just wanted to forget all about the stupid beasts. But the rest of Alex sentence caught her attention

"……..At killarney" Alex finished. "Can you believe it?"

"Actually I can." Claire said shaking her head. "I might have known your father was somehow behind this." She let slip, but immediately regretted it.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked confused, but offended just the same to hear the Ryan name insulted.

"Oh come on Alex, Harry has been relentless pursuing his idea for the properties to merger, insisting that Drovers Run can't stand on its own. He knew we needed that cattle sale badly. He wanted to sabotage it. He's trying to destroy Drovers so that I'll agree to his stupid deal to hand the property over to him when you and I are married."

"Not to him Claire, to me, to us. Combining the properties makes financial sense. Admit it. " Alex insisted as Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hey Harry was sniffing round here that afternoon the cattle went missing remember Claire?" Jodi contributed, and for once Claire was glad the girl opened her mouth. Claire nodded in agreement.

"Hey! " Alex raised his voice. "Harry brought those cattle legitimately at a sale after Stevie stole them right out from under you. Don't blame Harry for this." What was wrong with these girls to blame Harry for a crime that Stevie not only committed but confessed to?

"Stevie stole our cattle?" Jodi asked shocked.

"Yes!" Answered Alex

"No!" Answered Claire.

"Oh well we all know your father is an honest and honourable business man." Claire said sarcastically.

"Whoa, Wait a minute, I'm not allowed to insult your cattle thief friend but you can insult my father?" Alex asked incredulously.

"My friend? Stevie used to be our friend Alex, What's your problem?" Claire replied, choosing not to push the matter about Harry any more at the moment. Alex was right, she was being unfair. But even thought all the signs pointed to Stevie, she couldn't shake the feeling that Harry was somehow involved. Stevie hadn't uttered a word of confession in front of Claire but the guilt ridden look on her face last night had spoken volumes. Still, it was far from co incidence those cattle had ended up at Killarney.

"Jodi, we have shearing to do. Go get Stevie!" Claire ordered. Jodi sat, still stunned by the turn of conversation. "Jodi, Go!" Claire ordered and Jodi jumped to her feet.

"But Claire." Jodi spoke up. "Stevie isn't here."

Claire sat back to the table.

"Figured she'd take off now she's been caught by the police" Alex just couldn't help himself to say it even though he knew it infuriated Claire.

Claire supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Running away was something Stevie was good at. But last night Claire had tried to be fair. To be more than fair! She was prepared to hear Stevie's side of the story. She tried to show Stevie that no matter what, she still had a place here at Drovers. How could Stevie throw that back in her face? Claire's anger against Stevie had subsided, and in its place was a combination of worry for her friend, and frustration over the zillion unanswered questions.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dave arrived. Claire was relieved when Dave announced Stevie had stayed at his place last night.

"Did she say anything to you?" Claire asked Dave.

"No, I'm not sure what your squabble was about." Dave answered, not sure he really wanted to know the details.

"Claire kicked her out." Jodi interrupted.

"I did no such thing!" Claire insisted. 

"In any case Stevie asked me to collect her things." Dave said not really wanting to be involved in the dispute, and happy that Stevie would be staying with him for the time being.

"Stevie stole our cattle" Jodi explained further.

Dave looked surprised for a moment, and Claire no longer bothered to protest Stevie's innocence. Stevie hadn't given her one thing, not even one little hint to believe in her innocence. But Claire still couldn't convict Stevie in her mind. And fearful of another snide remark from Alex, she remained silent.

Dave thought about that for a moment. Could Stevie really have stolen the Drovers cattle? He remembered back to that look on Stevie's face when he picked her up on the road last night. He couldn't shake the feeling there was more to the story. And in any case, he would hear the story from Stevie when she was ready. He wouldn't make judgements based on what other people told him.

"You should watch who you shack up with Dave." Alex warned him.

"You should watch your mouth Alex." Dave warned him in return. Whatever had been going on seemed sure to divide friendships other than just Stevie and Claire. Dave took a deep breath, "I'll just collect Stevie's things and go." He said calmly, not wanting to cause any more arguments. 

"No!" Claire answered "If Stevie wants her things then Stevie can bloody well come and get them herself." Claire insisted. Then Claire took a deep breath herself trying to calm down. "Never mind Dave, I'll go and talk to her. I'll stop this nonsense once and for all." At that moment Claire noticed a feeling that outweighed her anger, her frustration, and even her worry for her friend. Stronger than all those put together, Claire felt abandoned. How could Stevie have just walked out on her like that?

"Don't go chasing after her Claire. "Alex shook his head disapprovingly. "If she wants to play games like this, leave her be."

Before Claire could reply to this, Dave spoke up his agreement with Alex. "Just leave her alone for a bit Claire, until everyone calms down. Don't give her a reason to run away."

A reason to run away? Claire shook her head. She was no reason for Stevie to run. She had taken Stevie into her home, given her a job. She thought the two of them had restored their close friendship. She stood by Stevie's side even when it looked like Stevie had betrayed her. How is that a reason to run away?

The phone rang giving everyone the chance to stop arguing. Claire had a feeling even before she reached for the receiver that it would be bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Dave, Claire, Alex and Jodi sat around the kitchen table at Drovers as Claire had explained the phone call. No one spoke for a few minutes. 

"I think I should be the one to tell Stevie." Claire announced.

No one challenged this. Not even Dave. Not because he agreed with Claire, but mostly because he didn't want to be the one to tell Stevie, so it suited him fine that Claire wanted to do it.

"I'll come with you." Dave said finally, and Claire nodded.

Claire looked over to Alex. There was a time he would have been the one to volunteer to come with her. But it was probably for the best that he and Stevie stay out of each others way for a little while.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here when we get back." Claire said to Alex. Claire was determined Stevie would come home with her today, and she didn't want any fighting.

"You're kicking me out?" Alex asked "For her?"

"Alex are you that insensitive? Can't you leave her alone for one day, not even on a day like today after such a terrible thing has happened?" Claire asked him.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Throw a party. Thanks for your faith in me Claire. You said it yourself, she's my friend too. You think I would kick her when she's down? What kind of person do you think I am?" Alex asked but headed out the door without waiting for an answer.

Claire felt bad for upsetting him, but it was for the best that he wasn't here. Somehow he would manage to put his foot in it. Now that one problem was fixed, Claire turned to Jodi "And don't you open your mouth about cattle or anything else, do you hear me Jodi Fountain?"

Jodi nodded. "Of course." She too was offended that Claire would have to tell her that. After a tragedy like today, it seemed that cattle mattered very little.

Claire felt assured by Jodi's answer. This whole cattle thing would go away and things would go back to normal on Drovers Run. But what about her and Alex? Claire felt afraid for what her relationship was becoming. Harry, Stevie, cattle, why were these things coming between them? Claire ran out to Alex car just as he was ready to drive away.

"You know I love you." She told him.

"Do you?" He asked

"Alex how can you ask me that? I don't want these things to be between us."

He stepped out of his car and hugged her tightly. "I don't either. You're right, Stevie and I haven't got along well lately. And I should leave her to have some peace tonight. But its not entirely my fault Claire. I feel like you blame me for everything and constantly take her side."

"Alex that's not true. I just hate to see you two fighting. I hate to be in the middle all the time. And I hate that you won't leave me to run my property the way I choose to."

Alex sighed. She was stubborn. He knew what Drovers meant to her, that she wouldn't just step aside and let him take over. But he had thought she would let him help out. To share the decisions. To run the place together. "I thought you wanted to share your life with me. I thought Drovers would be ours, not yours."

"Alex, that's not what I meant." Claire tried to explain.

"And for the record, I wouldn't have said or done anything to upset Stevie today. I'm disappointed that you thought I would." With those words Alex got into his car and drove away.

Claire sighed. The more she tried, the deeper she seemed to dig herself in. But for now, she had no time to dwell on Alex.

"You said you wouldn't bring her." Stevie said coldly as Dave and Claire arrived back at Dave's place.

Claire ignored the cold reception " I need to tell you something Stevie, some bad news. Lets sit."

Stevie looked over to Dave, wondering what was going on, but he looked away from her. So she looked back to Claire, and sat.

"First I want you to know something. I was trying to make it clear but I guess I didn't. Stevie, you're my friend. Drovers is your home. And I don't want that to change. " Claire told her.

Stevie looked away, guilt eating her up for lying to Claire, for her part in the cattle theft, for not being worthy of the trust and respect Claire held for her. But why was Claire telling her this now?

Stevie felt Dave's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a sad look in his eyes. It frightened her and she began to realise that whatever this bad news was, it was very bad.

"What is it?" She asked, a million things running through her mind.

"Your sister rang. Your parents were killed in an accident this afternoon." Claire said slowly.

"I see" Stevie answered. It was a shock, that was for sure. It was certainly the last thing she expected to hear. But why should it matter to her? She hadn't seen them in years. She wouldn't have recognised them if she passed them on the street.

Dave and Claire seemed to look at her expectantly.

"I'm so sorry." Claire said as Dave gently rubbed her back.

Stevie shook her head, "Don't worry about it. You know we weren't close Claire. Thanks for coming by." Stevie said standing to her feet to show Claire the door.

Claire didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream. "_But they are your parents, and they are dead!"_ She remembered the way her own heart broke at Jacks death, and her lifetime of longing for her mother. Claire decided that Stevie must be in shock, and that would explain her reaction.

"I really want you to come home." Claire whispered.

"You want me to leave?" Stevie asked Dave, it seemed he and Claire were in on this together.

"No" shook his head, "You know you are always welcome here. But I thought Drovers was your home."

"Please?" Claire asked, and for reasons she didn't quite understand, Stevie agreed.

The homestead was silent when the girls returned home.

"Why don't you stay in the house again tonight?" Claire asked.

"I like the shearers quarters. And I cant leave Jodi there on her own, she might burn it down." Stevie answered.

"Jodi can stay here too. She's refusing to sleep down there until the roof is fixed anyway." Claire answered, suddenly feeling the need to keep the people she loved close to her. 

The thought of staying in the house, that crying baby haunting her each night, and Alex staying over practically every night of the week was enough to make Stevie want to turn around and go straight back to Dave's. But something in Claire's eyes stopped her.

"Want to talk?" Claire asked her, even thought she really wasn't good at this sort of thing. It was much more of a job for Tess. But Tess wasn't here.

"Work to do." Stevie replied.

"Maybe you should talk to someone else then. A counsellor or something."

"You think I'm crazy" Stevie stated.

"No. I don't." Claire insisted. "I don't know what is going on with you. I don't know how to help you. You wont let me."

"Look Claire, about my parents. We weren't close. It's ok. Don't worry about me." Stevie tried to convince her friend, and herself.

"Just promise me that you won't run away, not this time. I don't want to lose you again." The thought of losing someone else from her life made her sick. She let so few people in to her heart, and the ones that she counted as friends meant the world to her.

Stevie couldn't make that promise. Not even to Claire. It was that thought that she could run away if things got to much that kept her sane. "I'm sorry about the cattle." Stevie said finally. An apology seemed the least she owed to her friend.

"I thought I made it clear you know, the cattle, or whatever else, it doesn't matter, this is your home, you are my friend. Don't go."

"Claire, you made it clear, I get it. I understand what you mean without you having to say it. You never were one to say exactly what you meant." 

"I wish I understood you in that way." Claire answered, suddenly feeling that she didn't understand her friend at all. Claire really wanted to forget the cattle. It didn't seem fair to be asking for answers about it after Stevie's parents had just been killed. But Stevie seemed to be begging Claire to ask her about it. It seemed this time that Claire might actually get some answers. They needed to put this behind them, and honesty was the only way to do that.

"So you did take the cattle?" Claire asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes." Stevie answered

Happy at the fact Stevie was talking, and trying to remind herself that the girl had just lost her parents, Claire controlled the sudden strong urge to scream _WHY??!! Don't I pay you enough? Didn't I give you a home? Didn't I give you everything you wanted? _

"You stole them?" Claire asked again, needing to hear it for a second time.

"I let someone steal them." Stevie explained. 

Claire relaxed a bit. That wasn't quite the same thing. Somehow that made it better.

"You told the police you did it." Claire reminded her.

"I may as well have." Stevie answered. "I told someone where the cattle were, that you were out of the house. Then I helped them load the truck, and then I drove the truck for them." Stevie explained, not able to look her friend in the eyes as she spoke.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I owed a debt." Stevie answered. No point lying or denying the truth now. She had come this far.

_What about your debt to me!?_ Claire wanted to scream. _What about everything I've done for you!?_

But instead she asked the obvious question. "A debt to whom?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

5.

Alex drove along the road. He hadn't realised how far he had come, how long he had been driving, or where he had been heading. Not until he pulled up at the showground and slowly made his way to the back of the arena.

Alex had been to many showgrounds in his life, many rodeos over the years since he was a young boy. Nothing touched him on so many levels as the experience of the rodeo. That excitement, adrenaline, the danger, the victory. It appealed to him as much now as it had when he was a teenager. But he hadn't felt that purely good about the rodeo, not since Nick's accident. Ever since then he walked onto the grounds haunted by images of his brother left for dead crushed under that bull, and his own spirit crushed under the heavy weight of guilt.

But even that traumatic event had not extinguished his love for the sport, in some ways it strengthened his commitment to it. And that feeling of excitement mingled with horror and guilt became familiar to him. He rode recklessly in the years after Nicks accident. In some ways it was to punish himself by endangering himself the way he had endangered Nick. But in some strange way it was also to prove to himself that it wasn't that hard to stay on the damn bull. It wasn't his fault that Nick couldn't do it.

Aside from that day hanging over his head, most of his Rodeo days had been golden days. Days of championships and trophies. Of Harry's proud face when Alex won another event. And the many girls chasing after him. It was through the rodeo he had met Stevie. And also how he met her father. Rex Hall.

Alex stopped still for a moment to remember that man. He was slightly younger than Harry. Too young to die in a senseless accident. Rex Hall had been a champion rodeo rider in his day. Alex didn't remember that he had ever met Stevie's mother. He didn't remember that he ever even heard a word about her. But he remembered her father as clearly as if he was standing in front of him right now. He remembered wishing Harry was something like this man. It seemed cool to him at his young age to have a rodeo rider for a father.

As Alex looked around the deserted arena he realised he had not just come to any rodeo ground. This particular one had been significant. There had been two very dark days spent at the rodeo. The first was the day of Nicks accident. It had been impossible to forget that event. He lived with Nick every day, and every day memories of the accident confronted him head on. There was no escape from that.

The second horrific day was somewhat easier to forget. Partly due to the fact that Stevie wasn't around every day to remind him of it. In fact he hadn't seen her for years after that day, not until she showed up on the stock route of Drovers Run months ago. Alex had been shocked when she had turned up at Drovers Run. He had been happy at first to see an old friend. But now looking at her day in and day out, too many memories began to resurface. Things he tried to hard to forget. Did she remember that day in the way he did? They never spoke of it. And he never saw it in her eyes, on those rare occasions he looked into her eyes. He tried to push it away, to push her away. He hadn't realised he was being nasty and unfair. He was far too angry with her to notice.

Then the thing with the cattle happened, and it seemed perfect. Stevie had confessed. And he had a genuine excuse to be angry at her, to get her to leave. He wouldn't even have to feel guilty. She had caused her own downfall by stealing those cattle of her own accord. But Alex hadn't factored in Claire's undying loyalty to her friends, which Stevie was one of the few. And as Claire reminded him, Stevie was his friend also. And yes, after hearing about her parents he felt guilty for the way he had been treating her. But she was still a cattle thief. And there were still so many unresolved issues, so many demons that seemed not to haunt her like they haunted him. And he resented her for that.

Standing in that arena, he cast his mind back to that day. Disjointed moments flashed before him. He could still remember the most insignificant things from that day. _It was so hot that day, the middle of summer. Just a small crowd attended. Nick was there. It must have been a year or two after the accident. Alex competed in three events. It was one of his best bull rides. He came second in that event. Claire beat him in the rope and tie. He never heard the end of it. He rode Nick's horse that day, and he wore his lucky socks. But still, Claire beat him. He ate three hot dogs for lunch. He remembered the look of disgust on Claire's face as he shovelled them into his mouth one by one. Stevie had her hair tied back in a green ribbon, and she sat with him as they watched her father beat Alex in the bull ride... _

Alex stopped himself. He had come to this place hoping to lay the past to rest. But even now he wasn't ready to face the things that happened that day. With one last look over the arena, he turned sadly and walked away. As he reached his car, his thoughts turned to the future, to Claire. Of what he was doing to their relationship. He realised he had acted badly. Claire meant the world to him, and he would do anything to make the relationship last. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, or living his life without her. He would have to find a way to forgive Stevie. And to make peace with the events years ago that day at the rodeo. If he was to have any future with Claire, he had to resolve the past. But it just seemed so impossible, and all he wanted to do was forget.

Alex returned home to Killarney. He kept his promise to Claire that he would stay away from Drovers. Though he resented that she had even asked it of him. And out of lack of anyone else to talk to, Alex told the news to Harry about Stevie's parents.

Harry shrugged his shoulders 'Well, good riddance.' He said almost cheerfully.

'Have some respect for the dead Harry.' Alex replied, shocked to hear his father speak in that manner.

'Sorry Son, but I can't say I'm all that cut up about it. And I doubt the girl is devastated by the news either.' Harry said simply.

'Of course Stevie is devastated. They are her parents. Her father was a good man. I knew him from the rodeo.' Alex answered.

Harry laughed 'Bill Hall never rode a horse in his life. And certainly not in a rodeo. And not by any stretch of the imagination could you label him a 'good man'.' Harry responded.

'Bill?' Alex asked confused. 'But her fathers name is Rex. I met him heaps of times, at the rodeo years ago.' Alex explained.

'Oh yes, you're talking about Bill's brother. The girls uncle. Rex. Yes I met him a few times myself' Harry answered.

'Her uncle?' Alex repeated dumbly, Trying hard to remember if Stevie had ever actually told him that Rex was her father, or if he had just assumed. Either way, she had nothing to set him straight. And it gave him a momentarily feeling of satisfaction that he had caught her in another lie.

'Yes.' Harry answered. 'I didn't know Rex well though. But I've nothing against the man. If he's dead, then I am sorry.'

'I don't know.' Alex mumbled in reply. 'Claire told me Stevie's parents had been killed, and I just assumed it was Rex.'

'Well let's hope it was Bill. He deserved it.' Harry said pouring himself a drink.

Alex looked over to his father wondering how the man could be so cold. It frightened Alex that he could be so much like his father at times.

'What's so bad about him?' Alex asked, genuinely interested. Harry disliked a lot of people. A lot of people annoyed him. But Stevie's parents, whoever they were, could surely not have been significant to Harry. How had they even crossed paths with Harry? How had they upset Harry so much that Alex could see so much hatred in his eyes? More hatred than he had ever known his father to feel for anyone?

'The details don't matter son. What matters is that people like that do not deserve to live. I only hope it was slow and painful.' Harry answered. The world was a better place without those two people in it, and that thought made Harry smile.

'Have some compassion, they are human beings Harry! That's Stevie's parents you are talking about!' Alex exclaimed, still so shocked to hear his father be so cold.

'Best thing that could happen to the girl if you ask me.' Harry replied calmly. He saw that he had frightened his son. 'You're right, lets not speak ill of the dead. No need to waste our time talking about those people anyway.'

Still puzzling over his conversation with Harry, Alex barely heard the knock at the door. He was surprised to open it and find Dave Brewer standing in the doorway


	6. Chapter 6

Claire waited for an answer

Claire waited for an answer. She tried her best to be patient. She didn't think it was too much to ask for one simple answer. But as time went on, and Stevie sat silently, Claire realised she wasn't going to get her answers. Not today. She came to that realisation almost as soon as she had asked the question. She could see that look of hesitation written all over Stevie's face. She could see that no amount of persuasion would get that answer out of her. Not at the moment. Not even her usual tactics of yelling and scaring the other person into submission. Not even her newfound gentle approach she was trying so hard to maintain. And pushing the matter would only end in another argument, the last thing she wanted.

Claire was trying so hard not to push Stevie away. And for the moment, that meant she had to sacrifice her answers. It would do little good to find the answers, but lose her friend in the process. It seemed entirely unfair, and Claire was not a person who was used to not getting her own way. But Claire felt she had no other option . She told herself it mattered very little at the moment, that one day Stevie would tell her. And she tried to console herself that at least she had more answers now than she had a few hour ago. Claire also reminded herself that Stevie must still be in shock over her parents death, and that it made her even more stubborn and headstrong than she usually was.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Charlotte's cries.

"I'll be right back." Claire said as she left to collect Charlotte.

When Claire returned and sat back beside her friend, Charlotte reached out her arms for Stevie to hold her. Stevie instinctively took her from her mothers arms, and occupied herself with the child while she tried to think of what to say next. Claire wondered a lot if Stevie thought about Rose when she was holding Charlotte. Not that Charlotte looked much like Rose. Stevie never said anything about it. When Stevie first came to Drover she'd been all over Charlotte, holding her and feeding her and singing to her. Stevie adored her, and Charlotte returned the sentiment. But as time went on Stevie seemed to grow more distant, and not only from Charlotte, but from Claire also.

"Want me to take her?" Claire asked seeing that Stevie was uncomfortable.

"No" Stevie replied quickly, wanting no one to ever take that child in her arms. There was a peace about having a child in her arms, that feeling of rocking a baby to sleep, she wanted to experience it just once more even though it hurt so much to remember it wasn't her baby. That her own baby was grown up and far away and she had missed many nights rocking her to sleep. Stevie somehow thought Charlotte's presence might put an end to the questioning for now. And maybe she could go on pretending that things were just as they had been a week ago. Only one week ago and everything had seemed so normal, and like her life had finally taken a good turn.

At that moment as Claire sat back beside her, Stevie realised for the first time how much Claire really did love and trust her. It was one thing to have Claire's loyalty. Once she'd given it, it was difficult thing to shake, no matter what you'd done, as Stevie was fast discovering. But to sit and let Stevie hold her daughter, knowing she had lied to her, and even now wasn't telling the whole truth, knowing she had stolen from her, knowing the terrible thing she had done giving her own baby away, for Claire to sit so comfortable and not want to snatch he child back like Alex had done, that was the moment it really started to sink in.

So they sat in silence a while longer, Stevie smiling at the baby, and Claire sitting literally biting her tongue and sitting on her hands to prevent her shaking Stevie and screaming at her 'Just tell me the whole story about the bloody cattle.' The silence was getting to Stevie, she was almost tempted to blurt out the truth.

"Is Alex coming for dinner?" Stevie finally asked in a desperate attempt to cause a distraction.

"No." Claire replied.

"That's not like Alex." Stevie remarked "Has he learned to cook for himself?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come tonight." Claire said cautiously.

"Because of me?" Stevie asked

"Not exactly." Replied Claire, which Stevie took to mean yes.

This disappointed Stevie for a number of reasons. She felt bad that she had somehow come between the two of them without intending or even realising. And somehow she would miss his presence too. She missed her mate terribly. But she realised his coming to dinner would do little to help with that. She had lost him on a deeper level.

But still she wanted him to be here. Needed to look him in the eyes, so that he would know the thing she could never say out loud to him "I remember too, you're not the only one. But I still don't know why you blame me, why you hate me." And somehow she even longed for his cruel and hateful words. It eased her guilt a little that he punished her this way. It seemed right, and it felt more comfortable to her than Claire's strange mood of forgiveness.

"Well Jodi cooked heaps, we cant eat it all, lets invite Alex, and maybe Dave too." Stevie suggested.

"Well, sure." Claire answered, not able to find a suitable reason for Alex not to come to dinner.

Dave and Alex sat with a beer each.

"Look mate, about Stevie…." Dave began.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you." Alex interrupted quickly.

"Why not? Who do you think you are?" Dave asked.

"A mate. I been her mate before you even knew her. You don't know her at all. You don't know the first thing about her. And I wont have this conversation with you ." Alex responded with a more aggressive tone than the situation called for, and slammed his beer down on the table.

"Well if you're a mate, then act like it." Dave said simply.

"What's it to you anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well what's it to you?" Dave threw the question back at him.

"You don't know what you're getting into Dave. She's no good for you. Watch your back." Alex warned his friend.

"No Alex, you watch your back. You do anything to hurt her, and you will be sorry." Dave told him firmly.

"You're threatening me Brewer?" Alex asked as he towered over Dave.

The moment was interrupted as the phone rang. Alex stood dumb for a few moments, Dave stood still slightly frightened. Finally, Alex shook his head and walked away to pick up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner at Drovers was awkward and silent

Dinner at Drovers was awkward and silent. Alex and Dave arrived together, and yet instantly the girls picked up that something was amiss. There was undeniable, unspoken tension in the air. They stood awkwardly looking down at Claire, Stevie, Jodi seated at the table. They looked to each other, then down to the ground.

"Here" Alex finally offered the six pack he had bought, breaking the ice.

"Thank you Alex." Claire replied. She was trying to sound polite, but it came across sounding insincere.

"I was sorry to hear…about your parents" Alex said to Stevie.

_Are you?_ She wondered silently. _Because I'm not. _

Alex had so many questions, about Rex, and Stevie's parents. The curiosity was killing him. But he held his tongue, promising Claire he would not cause any problems, that he would try get on with Stevie.

Stevie looked over to him, for the first time in a long time he seemed sincere. "Thanks." She told him.

"What happened? A car accident?" Alex asked. He honestly hadn't meant to be insensitive. He wanted to know, and wanted to let Stevie know that he was sorry for her loss. That he wasn't here to cause trouble about the cattle theft.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Stevie answered.

The rest of the meal continued in silence. Stevie felt the curiosity from the others. Claire, so desperately seeking the truth about the cattle. And Alex, who was so quick to judge her guilty. She found it odd that Claire was so quick to jump to her defence, even when all the evidence pointed against her, and Alex was the opposite, quick to believe the worst, and yet he never even asked her what had happened.

The awkward dinner was interrupted by a knock at the door. Two police officers arrived.

"We just have a few questions for Miss Hall." The officer replied.

"She answered all your questions yesterday." Dave replied quickly, feeling protective of Stevie. She had already had bad news about her parents, she didn't need the police harassing her.

"I can speak for myself." Stevie shot him an angry look and instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"This is about a different matter." The officer explained. "Perhaps we can go somewhere in private?" He suggested.

"No need for that. I have nothing to hide." Stevie said, trying to cover the fact her voice was shaking. There was so much to hide. But what did it matter? She had helped with that cattle theft. She had already confessed. Everyone knew, even Claire. Not the whole story of course. But they all knew she had been a part of it. She already confessed to the police, what more could they want from her?

"We would like to ask you come questions about some missing stock." The officer continued.

"I already made my statement about the cattle." Stevie answered.

"No, not the cattle from Drovers Run." The officer answered. " 500 Sheep. Taken from Killarney, last night."

"What?!" Stevie asked, genuinely surprised. She knew nothing of any sheep.

Alex shot Stevie a suspicious glance. He felt triumphant. She had been so foolish, already in trouble with the police and still stealing. And from Killarney! How stupid could she be?

"We don't know anything about it." Claire said firmly. "What would we want with a bunch of sheep from Killarney? Drovers has the best sheep in the district. The Ryans are family, Alex is my fiancé, why would we steal from Killarney?" It was ridiculous. But then Claire remained silent as she she realised Stevie stealing from Drovers was just as ridiculous.

"You're not under suspicion Miss McLeod, We came to speak with Miss Hall."

"This is harassment. You can't come round here everytime something goes missing. What kind of proof do yo have?" Dave asked

"We are just asking some questions, due to the incident with the cattle earlier in the week, it is reasonable that we would question Miss Hall about this recent theft."

Claire shifted nervously, looking over to her friend. She wanted to defend her, of course Stevie wouldn't steal from Alex, from Killarney. But she had already admitted to 'letting' someone steal the cattle from Drovers. Stevie offered no explanation, no reasons. Claire had to wonder if Stevie was somehow involved this time too. She tried to tell herself Stevie must have a reason. But Stevie wouldn't tell her anything. It was getting harder and harder to defend her, to believe in her, to try and help her. Stevie was on her own this time.

Stevie didn't appear nervous.. She stood confidently looking the officers straight in the eye "I don't know anything about it."

Alex looked to Claire, seeing how distressed she was, and then over to Stevie. He wasn't sure what to think. He was almost glad, maybe everyone would listen to him, realise Stevie was trouble, and send her packing. It was what he wanted. Her to be gone, things to go back to normal. But something didn't feel right. He hated seeing Claire so distressed. And the thought of seeing Stevie taken away in handcuffs and thrown in jail suddenly didn't make him as happy as he thought it would. It made him feel sick.

"Did you say Killarney, Officer?" Alex asked.

"Yes, 500 Sheep from Killarney went missing last night."

"Oh, I see what's happened. Sorry to waste your time officers. I moved the sheep, last night, forgot to let dad know." Alex lied. He had no idea what possessed him to do it. "Sorry, let me introduce myself, Alex Ryan, Harry's son."

"I don't need you to lie for me Alex." Stevie said angrily.

"Shut up Stevie." Alex yelled back. How ungrateful could she be? He was covering for her, lying to the police to protect her, and she was yelling at him.

"I don't need you to cover for me, I'm innocent, I have nothing to hide." It made her blood boil, seeing the look in his eyes, that condemning stare. He believed she was guilty. Yet how could she blame him, she had been involved in stealing Claire's cattle. But there were reasons. Did he really think she was a thief? Or that she was stupid enough to hang around here and keep stealing? And if so, then why would he lie to protect her?

"So Mr Ryan, you say you moved the sheep and forgot to let your father know? Where are the sheep now? I will have to confirm this with Harry Ryan, There has been an official report filed."

"Well…"Alex began, trying to stall for time. There was no way Harry would go along with any of this. He decided it best to stop talking.

"Making a false statement to the police is a serious offence." The officer warned him.

"Excuse me officer, did you say the sheep went missing last night?" Dave asked, coming up behind Stevie putting his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Yes that's right." The officer confirmed.

"Stevie was with me last night, Stayed over at my place, she was with me all night. So I'm afraid she wont be any help to you. "

"Is this correct Miss Hall?" The officer asked.

Stevie turned around to look at Dave. He was as bad as Alex, lying for her. He thought she was guilty too. They all did. Well why not, she had been guilty, why wouldn't they suspect her of committing the same crime again? Dave grasped his hand firmly in her own, his eyes staring deep into her own seemed to be begging her "_trust me"._

She turned back to the police "Yes that's correct." She answered, fighting back her anger at Alex and Dave for lying for her. She could be in serious trouble with the police if they treid to nail another crime on her. She had Rose to think of. She had to go along with it. No one would believe she was innocent. And it wasn't a total lie. It was half true, she had been at Dave's. But not the whole night. It was the early hours of the morning when he found her on the roadside. It must look suspicious to Dave, she realised. He found her walking on the roadside. He hadn't asked any questions, she hadn't offered any information. He heard all the stories from the others about how she had confessed to the first cattle theft. And yet he was lying for her anyway. That softened her attitude towards him, and she let herself relax in his arms and turned back to the offier smiling sweetly.

"For the entire night?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Dave answered. "Would you like me to sign a statement?"

"Can you be certain Miss Hall did not leave your house at any time during the night?"

"Oh yes, I'm certain." Dave replied. "We were together." He answered, winking at the officer as he pulled Stevie closer to him. "All night long."

Jodi gasped in surprise. Stevie and Dave?! She hadn't seen that coming. Claire looked away embarrassed, and Alex shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, we best be going then." The officer said. There was silence in the room until the officers had left.

"Oh my God, You two ! I had no idea, How long have you been together?" Jodi squealed in delight.

"That's really not your business Jodi." Stevie snapped at her, as she pulled away from Dave's embrace.

"Jodi, take Charlotte upstairs." Claire ordered her.

"But.."

"Now, Jodi." Claire said firmly.

Reluctantly Jodi took the baby upstairs, muttering under her breath "I miss all the good stuff"

"What did you think you were doing?" Stevie demanded to know of Alex when they had heard the police car drive away.

"Me? Trying to get you off the hook. I was trying to keep you out of trouble, sorry I bothered."

"I don't need your help, I'm innocent, I don't need you to lie for me!"

"Innocent? You confessed to the police that you took cattle from Drovers, Stevie. Don't go getting all high and mighty expecting us to believe you're all innocent." Alex shouted.

Stevie realised he had a point. Why should they believe in her?

"Well why did you lie then? Let them lock me up and throw away the key if you think I took your precious bloody sheep!"

"Geesh, a bloke can't do anything right around here." He mumbled, looking to Claire for support.

"Lying to the police isn't the answer Alex." Claire told him.

"Wait a minute, why am I the criminal here? Thought you'd be grateful, was trying to get your friend out of trouble, trying to keep the peace like you told me. Dunno why I bother."

Alex would never understand woman. He was trying to do the right thing. Thought it would make Claire happy. Thought Stevie would be grateful. The smug look from Dave was the last straw. How had Dave managed to be the hero and make Alex look like an idiot? Dave and Stevie deserved each other, Alex decided as he stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

Claire followed after him. She hated things ending like this, every time they saw each other it ended in a fight. And he had been only trying to help, Stevie had been hard on him. Besides she felt awkward with Stevie and Dave, figuring they wanted some time alone.

Once they were alone, Stevie turned to face Dave "What do you think you were doing?"

"I just told them the truth, you were at my place last night."

"Not the whole night" She reminded him uncomfortably.

"They don't need to know that." Dave replied.

"You think I'm guilty too." She stated. She wasn't furious with him the way she was with Alex. She was disappointed. And hurt.

"No I don't." He told her. "I just don't want you to get in any trouble."

"I'm already in trouble. I already confessed to stealing cattle. What's another 500 sheep?"

"I know you're not guilty." Dave replied.

"You know I'm not guilty? How do you know that? I already confessed to stealing cattle from Drover Run. I am guilty. I'm a thief. How do you know I didn't steal those sheep too?"

"Did you?" He asked

"No." She answered.

"Well that's good enough for me."

"But the cattle…" She began.

He waited patiently for her to finish.

"I am guilty." She told him, not being able to explain it any more than that.

"I don't believe it."

"I just told you I did it."

"It's not that simple. I'm sure there is more to it."

"How can you be sure?" She asked looking into his eyes. How could he believe in her so much? She had only met him a few months ago. And yet he believed in her, where as Alex, her life long friend, had already convicted her in his mind. Maybe it was because Alex knew her better. Maybe Dave was just a love sick fool.

"I just am sure. I know it. I know you. Claire knows it. She wouldn't keep you around if she didn't have a good reason." Dave explained. "And if you want to tell me about it, I'll listen."

"Not now." She told him. "But, thanks."

"Ok." He replied. "Anytime."

Stevie laughed as she remembered the things she said to the police, that they had been together all night. "I can't believe you, did you see the look on Jodi's face? Now the others think that we…" She couldn't finish.

"Think that we what?" He asked

"That we're, you know.." She told him.

"Does that bother you?" He asked

"No." She answered. "That doesn't bother me at all."


End file.
